Before washing if the waiting period of the dishes inside the dishwashers is long, an undesired odor occurs inside the tub due to the microorganisms forming on the dishes. When the door of the dishwasher kept generally closed is opened to add dishes therein, the odor spreads unpleasantly into the environment.
In the state of the art Japanese Patent Application No. JP2004351012, a dishwasher is described wherein an ion generator is used to create sufficient hygiene conditions in the tub.
The aim of the present invention is the realization of a dishwasher wherein the unpleasant odors formed by the dishes kept in the tub to be washed are removed.